


America Meets Captain America

by KeytoMyCity



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Drunkenness, Gen, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeytoMyCity/pseuds/KeytoMyCity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred drags Arthur to a bar to celebrate his birthday, and meets a hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	America Meets Captain America

**Author's Note:**

> This my first Avengers and Hetalia fanfiction. I usually only write K-Pop fanfiction except this idea stuck with me on the Fourth and never left. So I apologize that the characters are not really in character. Lastly I wrote this in the early hours of the morning, so some of it may not make much sense. 
> 
> There isn't really any pairings, but if you want Stony and USUK you can squint.

“Come on Iggy this will be fun!” Alfred sung as he dragged a reluctant Arthur behind him. It was Alfred’s 236th birthday and he wanted to go drinking… again. Arthur on the other hand didn’t want to drink, for one it was a reminder of the day Alfred really left him, and even if it was several hours after five he didn’t want to drink yet. “Shut up, you git.” 

“Yo bartender! Two beers!” Alfred shouted as he pulled Arthur onto one of the stools and plopped into the next one. Only one other person was sitting on the stools next to Alfred‘s, the rest were residing in the tables around the small building. Since it was the fourth, people were outside getting ready for the festivities. 

The bartender served them their cold beers, from which Arthur despite his complaints quickly took a long drink, while the bartender pulled a bottle of scotch down for the man next to Alfred. As he handed it to the blonde man, he gave a quick warning of being cut off.

“Don’t worry, I can’t get drunk.” The man sounded miserable. Alfred glanced at the man, he was young, muscular, and blonde, yet he sounded like he’s been through hell. Then he noticed the jacket the man was wearing, “DUDE! We’re totally wearing the same jacket!” 

The man jerked suddenly in the direction the loud voice. “Um, yeah it seems we are.” 

“That is awesome mine was the original jacket that Steve Rogers used to wear! You’re a fan of Captain America too? I love him! He’s the hero, and he’s American so it’s awesome! I wasn’t around when he was, but the stories I’ve heard are some of the most awesome things ever.” Alfred barely took a breath through his whole rambling. Arthur could only groan, he was giving away too much. Only the other countries knew he had the original. He also never met Captain because the Allies were in a meeting that sucked ass for a long time, or they were on the front lines blending in with the troops.

“Well maybe now I’ll meet him! He was thawed out from when he was recovered the ocean! And helped SHIELD fight Loki when he attacked or whatever!” 

Once again Alfred was revealing things he shouldn’t. Alfred only knew of SHIELD because he’s the country, not even the president knows of the organization. The countries are the ones who supply SHIELD with their missions because they are the ones who give SHIELD their information. SHIELD gets what the countries can’t get for themselves because they don’t have enough free time to do so. Only thing about SHIELD the countries don’t know about is who they bring in and who works underneath them. That’s for the sake of the employees, if for whatever reason a country gets a grudge for something that has been done and wants to take it out on a someone.

In the midst of the garble of words emerging from Alfred‘s mouth he forgot one thing and held out his hand. “I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Alfred!” 

The man clasped the other’s hand, “Steve. So you know of SHIELD?”

“Yep---” Alfred was going to ask him what he knew, but was cut off by the buzzed Arthur, “I’m curious how do you know of SHIELD? It’s classified.”

“Then how do you know?” Steve raised a sober eyebrow.

“Classified.”

Steve lifted the bottle to his now smirking lips, “I’ll have to say why I know is classified as well.”

“YOU MUST WORK FOR THEM THEN!” Alfred shouted, causing everyone to look in the direction.

Steve shrugged, “I guess you could say that.”

“Huh?” 

“Nevermind.”

Alfred let it drop, but if he had the chance he’d bring it up again. “So what are you doing out here on the best day of the year?”

“Thinking of the olden days.”

“That’s no fun! It’s my birthday! Come on celebrate!” Alfred’s volume was always on loud.

“What a coincidence, it’s my birthday too.” Steve grumbled, as the door to the bar swung open. Tony Stark strutted into the building as if he owned the place. “Steve, come on we said only be gone an hour then you‘d return to the tower! You’ve been gone three. Now come and get your star spangled ass into my car right now.”

Steve rolled his eyes, stood up, and reached for his wallet. 

“No Steve it’s your birthday. I’ll take care of it.” Tony smirked as he called to the bartender, “Paul put it on my tab, Pepper will take care of it later.”

Paul chuckled, “Got it Stark.”

“I’ll see you around Alfred.” Steve said politely as he passed the two countries.

“Bye Steve! Don’t be sad anymore, it’s totally my birthday, and no one should be sad on my birthday!” America cackled as he waved happily to the retreating backs. “He was cool wasn’t he Iggy?”

Arthur barely looking up as Steve left mulled things over in his buzzed brain. The man’s name was Steve, and Captain America’s name was Steve. He knew about SHIELD. Then the facts that he couldn’t get drunk, his abnormal size, hair and eye color were also similar to other rumors about the Captain. Then add the fact that Tony Stark had said “star spangled ass” to reference the other man. . Even the tower comment was a clue, the Avenger supposedly moved into Stark Tower. “Hey Alfred, I think you just met Captain America.”

Alfred tossed his head back with a loud laugh, when he calmed he looked at Arthur with amusement in his eyes, “I don’t think so, he wasn’t awesome enough!” 

Stepping out from behind Paul, a man’s red eyes glinted mischievously, “You called?”

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I apologize for this horribly written work of fanfiction. I'm not that great at writing.


End file.
